dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GreenMajesty/Dragon Note Pastebin
Mirror This dragon is frequently found in the desert, but it is also found deep in caves. Its great biting power serves it well in its quest to devour insects, and you should provide it with plenty of roaches, termites, and other bugs for feeding. It is not averse to eating plants, but prefers insects. Give this dragon plenty of toys to play with, as it is very playful and can make use of its mirror fins with the toys, often performing balancing tricks with its head and its tail. Its fake “head” tail has the unusual ability of TBA Dungeon This dragon has typical dragon defenses and is very defensive of its territory. You should not attempt to move in its territory without first disabling it. If it spots you before you have disabled it, immediately run away as fast as you can. Do not attempt to engage combat, it will easily overwhelm you. This dragon tends to reside in swampy and desert areas, and will only come out at night, when there are few other dragons awake. It will light a fire in its location, and keep watch of its territory, sometimes causing wildfires. This is rare, however, as the swamp is wet and cannot be easily set on fire and the desert does not have much brush to burn. Be very careful when feeding this dragon, as it is very ferocious and messy when eating. This dragon is a carnivore, and will only eat meat. If it is bothered when eating, it will turn on its owner like a wildcat, and this is obviously very undesirable, so leave it alone if it all possible. Ember This dragon tends to resides in warm areas, including the base of volcanoes, bright deserts, and heated caverns. It will particularly enjoy a quick and warm lava bath near a lava lake. Ember dragon are constantly giving off embers and ash, and you should be careful when contacting them without protection. If you do touch them without protection, you will likely sustain moderate burns and should seek medical attention quickly. This dragon has several glowing fins which give off heat. Be careful when you touch these, even with protection, as they can be very hot. Despite this, they need constant cleaning, because if too much debris is gathered on the fins, they will cool and the dragon will become slow and sluggish. Use a fine dry towel for cleaning, and do not use a wet one as it will cause much steam and heat. Rain This dragon is constantly giving off precipitation, and you should be prepared for such. Keep yourself warm, be it by wearing a blanket or by a magic flame. You may want to bring an umbrella or a raincoat, as it will offset the rain. Do not attempt to suppress the rain, as that is unhealthy for the dragon. Simply come prepared, and the rest will follow. Make sure that the liquid given off by your dragon does not become thick or like mucus. If it is thick, it means your rain dragon is sick and needs attention. Provide it with warmth, keep it stocked with plenty of fluids and plenty of food. Rain dragons will often get sick when exposed to high altitudes for long amounts of time, so make sure your dragon stays at low altitudes for most of the time. One more thing Fog This dragon gives off copious amounts of fog, rendering most things invisible and only allowing you to see only in front of you. Do not accompany this dragon with a dangerous and/or quiet dragon, as it will greatly inhibit your vision as well as your ability to focus. If you are seeking a sense of calm, however, this dragon is the right place to be. It will give you an undeniable sense of calmness, and the haziness caused by the fog will cause you to forget what you were just thinking about. Therefore, being around this dragon is great for meditation and relaxation, and some have found this dragon very effective for sleeping and wellness. Besides this, the dragon itself is calm and a good companion, but not one you should bring on gallant adventures, as it will spend most of its time asleep or resting. In fact, it spends over 18 hours of the day resting or sleeping, and this resting is necessary, as it is a low energy dragon and cannot fight or exercise very well. Lichen This dragon is very grumpy about its back, which is very itchy most of the time. Scratching does help, but please try to moderate it, as scratching at it too much will cause an infection and bleeding. However, once the itchiness has been taken care of, it is a very pleasant dragon to be around, and a lot like a normal plant dragon. This dragon does not need a full diet, as the lichen on its back provides most of the minerals and nutrients needed in its diet. I recommend the Gardenia’s Reduced Lichen Diet for starters and the Gardenia’s Expanded Lichen Diet for those experienced enough with specially feeding a lichen dragon. The lichen on its back does not need cleaning, but it will need clipping and grooming every now and then, as it will overgrow. Every year you should give it some clipping, and make sure the lichen itself is looking a healthy mint green. If it looks completely brown or white, your lichen is sick but your dragon may not be sick (but will likely get sick soon). If so, immediately start grafting new lichen onto your dragon's back, as the old lichen will not be able to provide the nutrients necessary for the dragon to survive. Once the new lichen has been implemented (and it is a fairly fast process), the old lichen will start to fall out. Make sure to remove any leftover lichen that doesn’t fall out. Evergreen This dragon has a very strong beak, and with said beak it can eat nuts, bark, and even wood. These act as supplements to its diet, and you should provide it with a regular supply of said woody items. If it is deprived of these woody items, it’s skin and prickles will begin to soften. This dragon has a very bird-like physique, with its beak, talons, and wings (although the wings are common to most dragons.). This origin of bird-likeness is not precisely known, but there is a theory that they were derived from owls, which caused their bird traits. Alongside this, the evergreen has a very birdy personality, and is pretty social with other evergreen dragons. It is even pretty friendly to other dragons, but it will only accept evergreen dragons into its pack. It hunts, explores, and travels in a small pack of three or four, but gathers in larger groups, coming together to feed and rear their young. Its spines are quite prickly, and they are not very pleasant to the touch, but they serve as a form of protection and water conservation and should not be removed. It also has pine-cone like skin which also serves a similar purpose as the spines. Double Rainbow This dragon encompasses the full neon spectrum of the rainbow. From head to head, the colors are splattered all over its body, finally outfitted with a casing of gold. At the head, there are great crests of gold, which get larger the older the dragon gets. The dragon has many rainbow-color spikes along the back of its body, which are often mistaken for magical fire. However, the most interesting part of this dragon is its dual personality. Unlike the brass dragon, which gets along from birth, the double rainbow dragon squabbles as a baby and fights as a juvenile. Even as an adult, even though they can synchronise quite well, they still have arguments about what the do in their day. However, the older the dragon gets, the more it matures, and the more the two brains are able to get along. The two heads are, in fact, not interconnected, but are separate minds and make separate choices. It is still of question why the two-headed dragons like the brass and solstice dragons are able to agree and this dragon is not always able to agree on things. However, the two dragons possess a great deal of teamwork by the time they are fully grown, and they are capable of performing their elemental breath, a barrage of rainbow stars, and flying in sync. Double Leap Year As a baby, this dragon possesses a golden hue of fur, but as it ages, it grows a tremendous red mane It also has silver-coated skin and a golden belly. It possesses Gigantic horns This dragon is very rare, and only appears only on a leap year, and only every other leap year. Muse The muse dragon primarily lives off a diet of flowers, butterflies, and other insects, and rarely eats meat. It can live up to 600 years under normal conditions, but it can live up to over a millenium when housed in the right conditions and given plenty of attention. Muse dragons will tend to live in libraries, courthouses, and populated areas, singing with their voices for the passerby to hear. The muse dragon has a wonderful and magical voice which has inspired many wizards to write. Many muse dragons are indirectly responsible for many inventions and spells, such as the theory for the self-charging wand, perpetual rain, and unstable light. The best content you can see in modern wizard libraries was probably written while inspired by a muse dragon. They will make very good companions if you intend to take up a career of authorship, booksmanship, spellsmanship, or anything pertaining to do with words. Each head of the muse dragon will correspond to one of nine traits: creativity, talent, practice, learning, discipline, skill, patience, determination, and motivation. And more generally, each head will either correspond to the mind, the body, or magic. Each head will have tips and a general personality of whichever trait it possesses. As these dragons also work in “Greek” culture, each of the three heads will also usually asist in one of the nine arts: Calliopian heads will aid in the construction of epics, Clioian heads will help in the documentation of history, Eratian heads will help in the composition of love stories, Euterpian heads will aid in the writing of music, Melpomenian heads will aid in the authoring of tragedy, Polyhymnian heads will help in the creation of sacred poetry, Terpsichorian heads will help you master the art of dance, Thalian heads are experts in comedy, and Uranian heads will assist you greatly in the art of astronomy. The heads of each muse dragon will have a mix and match of these nine arts, and each heads also possesses general knowledge about elemental magic and spellwork. Rarely, a head will have two or three heads specializing in the same art, these dragons are usually sought after for their immense knowledge in that particular art. An example would be Agnes the Author, who had two heads who specialized in the creation of sacred poetry, and Homere the Poetress, who lived over a thousand years. All of her three heads specialized in the creation of epics. Besides the ability to aid in writing, the muse dragon has the special ability to interact with dreams. A dreamcatcher is required to channel its power, but each head can improve your dreams, depending on the kind of head and the strength of that particular head. The head must be asleep for the effects to take place, and as it is difficult to get all three heads to sleep at once, you will likely only be able to experience the effects of one or two of the heads at once. There are six kinds of heads: Nightmare heads, which will prevent nightmares. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a dark red. Dream heads, which will prevent dreams at all and give you a blank sleep. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a light lavender. Infection heads, which will prevent you from having delirium, fever, or sickness. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a dark green. Hunger heads, which will prevent you from feeling hunger or thirst or any other adverse symptoms while sleeping. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a deep orange . Waking heads, which will prevent you from waking up in the middle of the night or waking up too early. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a bright yellow. Weeping heads, which will prevent you from feeling sadness or depressed before you go to sleep and make you happy and refreshed when you wake up. These will turn the feathers of the dreamcatcher a dark blue. An example dragon: A dragon with creativity, learning, and patience heads would specialize in said traits. A dragon with with Eratian, Euterpian, and Uranian heads would specialize in the creation of love stories (as well as budding romances), in the composition of music, and the studying of the stars. A dragon with infection, waking, and weeping heads would prevent you from getting sick, prevent you from waking up in the middle of the night, and make you refreshed when you wake up. Hidden Bolt The Hidden Bolt dragon is very mysterious and playful, a personality emphasised by its elements, dark and lightning. The most noticeable part of this dragon is its electrified belly. This particular phenomenon is caused in primarily by the presence of an internal ball of plasma and lightning which has frequent outbursts of energy displayed in the static bursts. These static bursts can be a very effective weapon and make it very difficult to touch when it wants to be alone. Even larger predators get a shock if they manage to eat this dragon, as the electric outburst can be activated via impulse. However, this dragon has plenty of spikes and scales, so that should be enough for any predator trying to eat or fight this dragon. This dragon has no internal organs near its ribs, so no heart, lungs, or windpipe. Instead of these organs, this dragon replaces them with its electrified plasma “heart” which gives it a heartbeat and a pulse. As for air, this dragon regularly takes large drafts of air, but it has various pores in its body which intake air to prevent it from suffocating if it forgets to breathe. And as for eating, this dragon takes its food up in great big gulps, chewing very quickly as it comes down, and to compensate for the lack of chew time, it has a much more complex digestive system which is able to digest things far more efficiently. Unfortunately, this makes stomach illnesses much more difficult to deal with, and I recommend seeing a professional doctor if your dragon catches one. To avoid this, feed your dragon a well balanced diet with no hard-to digest items, like pumpermelons or hard candy. Stygian The stygian dragon is very large and quiet, and it requires a lot of alone time, and is not very adept at socializing. Despite this, it still likes to listen to other dragon conversations, but it rarely joins in. The only dragon this dragon is comfortable talking to is the Fates Dragon, as they are based on similar subject matters, with the Stygian Dragon worrying about the fate of those it takes through Styx to the Other Side, the Fates dragon is able to tell them about said fate. The Stygian Dragon has massive runes inscribed in its wings. These provide an immense amount of magic power to the Stygian Dragon, and allow it to carry hundreds of dragons at once and see into a single future. Its runes provide it with a limited amount of future vision, as they can only allow it vision into a single future. However, when combined with the Fates Dragon, they can see into any number of futures and predict the futures of the victims that are taken away to the Other Side. Trimera This dragon has often earns the unfortunate moniker of the Chimera, but this dragon is in fact a Trimera. It is the second of the next generation of three-headed mythical dragons, the first being Fates and the third to be discovered soon. It has three heads: A lion head, a goat head, and a snake head. The lion head has green skin, which covers most of the body of the dragon, and a large, scruffy, dirty brown mane. This mane needs constant grooming, as it will get dirty very quickly and an abundance of dirtiness will not be healthy for the dragon. It has a very ferocious but protective personality, and it will not be averse to interacting with wizards, but it will need time to hunt with its other two heads. The goat head does not look very much like a goat, and it looks far more ferocious with dark red skin, but all is well, it will not attempt to intentionally hurt a wizard. It has large, black horns which will need to be groomed regularly for the health reasons stated above. This dragon will maintain quite a lot of work to take care of. The snake head is mounted on the tail and will not need the cleaning of the other two heads, but it’s poison will need to regularly be collected and tested for any sign of sickness. As its poison fangs are essential to this dragons hunting, a lack or infection of poison will be harmful to the dragon. You may also want to develop the antidote while you are at it. All three heads work in symphony when hunting, and all share the results of the hunt equally. This dragon is entirely a carnivore, and will require large area to hunt wild animals. As I have mentioned, this dragon is a lot of work to take care of, and you should not try to take care of it have you not had the proper experience and resources to devote to this dragon. Squall The Squall dragon is often seen out at sea, especially at areas where the sea is rough, like the Tremuda Triangle. If you wish to take care for this dragon you will need to be willing to let it stay out at sea for long periods of time. Since this is the case, you will likely not see it much, unless you are able to observe, whether by flight or by assisted swimming. This will still be dangerous, as the areas in which this dragon must reside are highly tempestuous. However, this dragon is completely self-sufficient when at sea, catching large fish and eating various sealife for its diet. When it returns to land, it will need to fish at the shore, and you may need to give it additional food as the food found on the shore is usually unsubstantial for its diet. If it stays near the land too long, it will become landsick and require being returned to the sea. This dragon got its name from its association with strong storms at sea, since that it the main area where they resides, but they play no part in starting said squalls. Anyone who tries to convince you that is just trying to convince you of a myth. Blazing Gale Iron Blossom The Iron Blossom dragon is fascinating as its wings are made out of living metal. The metal is constantly growing, and often grows blossoms, hence its namesake. Mountain Sun Icy Torrent ' ' Plant Hybrids Poison The neurotoxin this dragon produces is incredibly dangerous, and the neurotoxin of a wild poison dragon is easily enough to kill a human. Therefore, when housing a poison dragon in your park, their neurotoxin must be watered down regularly. Feed your dragon a very desaturated diet, and absolutely do not feed them spicy plants, as that is the main component of their neurotoxin. Even after their toxin has been watered down, still maintain that visitors should stay a distance from the dragon, and make sure the dragon does not spit or exhale excessively. However, if you would like a natural experience, you may avoid watering down their venom, but visitors will not be able to visit the dragon, and you will need intense protection spells when interacting with your dragon. Flower The flower dragon blooms regularly year-round. This makes it a very attractive dragon to show visitors, as it is very approachable and lacks many weapons. However, train it to avoid biting, as that will still harm visitors because of its very strong bite. Instead, feed it Dragon Fruit, and other tough fruits. That will provide enough stimulation for it to avoid biting visitors. There are many different varieties of the flower dragon, but they are a little bit more difficult to cultivate and acquire. These varieties include the lily flower dragon, the sunflower flower dragon, the pansy flower dragon, the tulip flower dragon, the lavender flower dragon, and believe it or not, the orchid flower dragon. The orchid flower is a distinctly separate breed from the orchid dragon, and they are fairly easy to tell apart, but this usually surprises many ameteur wizards. Cactus The cactus dragon are very painful to the touch, and contact should generally be avoided. Unfortunately, these dragons crave physical contact, and are almost constantly attempting to play with their trainers. So, when entering a habitat containing a cactus dragon, immediately cast a repulsion spell. Although the puppy eyes your cactus dragon will inevitably make can make you guilty, do not lift the repulsion spell at all means. In order to play with your cactus dragon, its spike will need to be clipped. In order to do this, cast a sleep spell and get clipping quick. Once finished, you may play with your cactus dragon, but it may feel weak as it’s spines prevent water leakage, and once clipped it will lose this leakage preventage. Therefore, after being clipped, keep it hydrated and provide it with plenty of water. Ash All ash dragons are born with the memory of a large explosion caused by a magical boomstick. This clearly influences their expression, and this will usually influence their behavior. Ash dragons are usually onguard and constantly watching their fellow dragons, suspicious of any behavior. Try to avoid being loud and intimidating, as that will trigger a remembrance of that particular memory and prompt it to panic and cause much damage to its habitat. Even then, the ash dragon can be unpredictable, and it’s habitat will usually need to be damage-proofed in the case of an anxiety attack. Sleep spells are much less effective on this dragon, managing to only lull it into a dull migraine. Compare that to a fog dragon, which would be sound asleep within seconds. However, if this dragon is left alone, it will attain something akin to serenity. The less dragons in its habitat, the better, as it will suffer from anxiety far less often. Seaweed The seaweed dragon is usually located at the bottom of reefs, scattered among coral and salamander dragons. They are rarely accompanied by pearl dragons, and seaweed hordes are the best areas to find wild pearl dragons asides from the Shimmering Isles. Be warned, the pearl dragons will still be very rare. Like most plant dragons, the seaweed dragon comes in a fair variety of breeds, but unlike the promiscuous flower dragon, these breeds are much harder to tell apart. Among them are the Nori, Kombu, Kunbu, Haidai, and Wakame breeds, just to mention a few. Each seaweed dragon is edible, and can be harvested regularly, but please take caution in doing this, as many dragon have been overclipped and suffered moderate to severe injury due to a lack of seaweed on their bodies as well as physical injury from harvesting tools. When done properly however, your seaweed dragons can provide you with an ample supply of delicious seaweed. Each breed has a different taste, but many agree that the Kombu variety is the tastiest to the mouth. However, each breed has their own unique taste that is worth trying out. Swamp The swamp dragon is easily one of the most mysterious plant dragons. It has a variety of abilities that can leave one confused easily. For one, it has an intense level of camouflage in a swamp, but will appear bright as day, or bright as mud, when established in a cleaner habitat. The most interesting property of the swamp dragon is that it emits a foul gas that is a very useful component of a number of potions. This is referred to as swamp gas, as it usually fills swamps due to an abundance of swamp dragons. Therefore, swamps are easily the best area to collect this magical swamp gas, but you can harvest it from your own swamp dragon if you take the proper measures. Unfortunately, if you only own one swamp dragon, the results will be quite meager. If you want to consistently harvest your own localized swamp gas, it will require multiple swamp dragons. Therefore, swamps are still the best source of swamp gas. It is of note, that this swamp gas is flammable, so be very careful and stay far, far away from fire habitats and dragons when handling said gas. Coral and sea salamander dragons do not produce very much heat or flame, however, so housing them in the same habitat is acceptable. The chance of combustion is greatly reduced if the swamp dragon is housed in a water habitat. One of the risks of swamp hunting are wisp dragons, which can frequently set swamp gas aflame via the sparking of their wispy orb. However, as the swamp is a very wet environment, these fires do not deal much damage to a swamp. However, if the part of the swamp that the fire starts is particularly dry, large wildfires can start to blaze. To try and prevent this, some wizards have taken to moisturizing dry parts of swamps and encouraging local wisp dragons to stay in the wet areas of the swamps. Pollen The pollen dragon is not particularly notable, but it’s pollen is so intense it is capable of keeping a wizard in bed with allergies for days. So, pollen dragons will need to be monitored. Moisturizing them regularly can prevent the pollens from rising into the air, and they will also particularly enjoy these showers, giving wizards on opportunity to bond with their dragons. Some breeders have managed to breed pollenless dragons, but these dragons tend to be much more prone to sickness and live for a shorter period. So, the lowered maintenance may not necessarily be worth it, and taking care of your pollen dragon is already an enriching process if taken on properly. There have been rumors of eggs being created via pollen released by the pollen dragon, but this has little evidence to support it. Research is currently ongoing into this reported phenomenon. Willow The willow dragon often appears sad and lonely, but that’s just it’s face. This dragon is often referred to as a weeping willow dragon, but they are often just as enthusiastic as other dragons, primarily about food. Orchid The orchid dragon, like most plant dragons, has a large variety of species as noted in Nogard’s description of them, each with different blossoms. Among them are moth orchid, lady-slippers, pansy orchids, phalaenopsis, dendrobium, oncidium, dendrobium, cattleya orchids, fragrant orchids, and many more. Each orchid dragon is light as a feather, and each has its own unique fragrance, regardless of the scent, or lack of scent, of the orchid represented by the dragon. This fragrance is different for each dragon, but the concept of such a fragrance is shared by all orchid dragons. This fragrance is produced by its petals, so it will strengthened briefly upon clipping, but then it will quickly wear off soon afterwards. Orchid dragons are often smelt, so they will smell back to be polite. Please try to discourage this practice, as the look of disgust upon smelling certain wizards can be enough to ward them off from your park. Simply have your orchid dragons avoid smelling humans, and that will be enough. Luminous The luminous dragon emits an unbearable amount of light, which counterintuitively serves an an efficient defense, warding predators and hostile rivals off. If you want to house this dragon in your park, you must reduce the amount of light it emits. One good way to do this is to enchant this dragon with a heavy amount of dark magic, this will reduce the amount of light emitted greatly. However, this dragon’s tolerance for light depends on how much light it emits. Darken this dragon for a few days, and it will recoil at the sight of sunlight, which is sadly ironic. Therefore, keep this dragon moderately shaded, and make sure it does not stop emitting light completely. Encourage your visitors to wear shades when viewing a light habitat (which should be common sense, but encourage the practice if it isn’t in place already), and do not try to effect the amount of light emitted by this dragon too too much. Meadow This dragon encourages the growth of flowers, clovers, and other plants, as it enriches the quality of the soil around it. This overgrowth can even attract other plant dragons, and it can certainly attract rare dragons like the clover and sakura dragons. Keeping this dragon in a plant habitat is very beneficial to the plant-life and the dragons residing in the habitat. Not only is the quality of the soil enriched, but it allows sunlight to shine through, even on cloudy days, providing the plants in the habitat with enough light. When a meadow dragon is around, all the plants need is light watering as the meadow dragon aids plants growth greatly. Nightshade Nightshade dragon can grow many important nightshades with strong magical properties with ease. When harvested properly, the various nightshade flowers can aid greatly in brewing many common and rare brews. As with most plant dragons, there are many species, and among the notable varieties are the petunia, the browallia (also known as the sapphire flower), the lycianthes, the datura, the mandrake root, and most importantly the belladonna (the deadly nightshade). Of these, the three most important types are the petunia, the mandrake root and flower, and the belladonna, all three used commonly in advanced brewing. The petunia flower is often used in brews related to perfumes and scents, the mandrake root is used in many brew related to sound, blindness, illness, and various ailments, and the mandrake flower is used in many potions related to sleeping. Finally, the belladonna is used as a universal antidote when combined properly with other ingredients. However, the belladonna is easily the most dangerous, as when ingested improperly it can lead to death. The symptoms of the other two when consumed improperly are far more rare and not fatal, although still intense. Therefore, the belladonna is only harvested and utilized by the most experienced of wizards. Fungus The fungus dragon, or more commonly known as the mushroom dragon, has a huge amount of variety, with many different species, including the chanterelle, the portobello, the maitake, the enoki, the agaric, the oyster mushroom, the beech mushroom, and the incredibly rare blushroom variety. A small collection of fungus dragons are edible, and follow the same general rules as seaweed dragons, but many are inedible and serve important purposes in brewing and potion creation. Others are simply inedible and serve no magical purpose, but can look quite nice. The chanterelle and portobello are commonly used in brewing, and the agaric is easily the most recognizable with it’s scarlet cap. Alongside that, it possesses hallucinogenic properties. Finally, the rare blushroom variety produces consumable blushrooms at a steady rate. The blushroom variety has its own branch of fluorescent fungi, among them the mycena, the panellus, the armarilla, and others, all of which glow different colors and shades. Bonus: Coral The coral dragon has an almost infinite variety, and entire reefs can be comprised of hundreds of different species. Among them are the staghorn coral, elkhorn coral, blue coral, black coral, antipathes coral, sea pen coral, pillar coral, beadlet coral, rose coral, and far, far more. Coral dragon reefs are havens for sealife, other dragons, and normal coral. It can even encourage the growth of magical coral, which has various magical properties and is often used in brewing. Some examples include fire coral, which can spontaneously combust, rust coral, which combats rust, and luminous coral, which can serve as an underwater light source. Salamander There are two varieties of salamander dragons - the fire salamander, and the sea salamander. These two types are very different and require very different enviroments. The fire salamander usually resides near volcanoes, geyser, and hot ocean vents. Anywhere hot and wet, this dragon will get to. When left alone in a rock cave, it will turn the rock around it to lava in a matter of minutes and melt its way out with ease. When left in a water habitat, it will form a geyser, creating massive amounts of steam and evaporating all the water in hours. Therefore, the best location for a fire salamander is clearly a fire habitat. Interestingly enough, the fire salamander dragon is immune to heat to the extent that it can bathe in lava. It will do so regularly, and these long lava baths will leave it content and clean its body quickly. The sea salamander, on the other hand, will reside in coral reefs with other coral dragons, make its dwelling deep in the ocean, and hang around near beaches and the tropics. This dragon will enjoy a water habitat, but quickly dry up in a fire habitat. When left alone in water habitat, it will enrich the water around it, but when left alone in a fire habitat, it will dry up and become severely dehydrated. So, before you put your salamander dragon into a habitat, please check whether it is a fire or sea salamander. An easy way to test this is to place it near a lava lake. If it eagerly waddles in, it is likely a fire salamander, and if it wanders away, it is likely a sea salamander. Please check before grafting it into a habitat, as improper care will lead to great harm to the dragon and those around it. Category:Blog posts